silent and lost
by leptop siunyil
Summary: Karena tak pernah ada cukup alasan untuk saling bicara Aku bahkan tak tahu, mengapa perlu begitu banyak alasan untuk sekedar memulai dengan senyuman...
1. Chapter 1

Silent and Lost

Hai ^^)/ makasih buat yang masih dukung unyil bikin fanfik SasuHina... tapi Unyil mau masukin cerita-cerita lama dulu :D kebanyakan cerita-cerita yang dibuat tahun lalu. jadi maap kalo jalan ceritanya kurang jelas dan mungkin agak kurang gimana gituh.. :v mohon sarannya...

hari kelulusan akhir bulan Mei#

Hinata tersenyum malu saat Sasori-sensei mengatakan sindiran-sindiran tentang seorang gadis yang selalu menemaninya diruang piket. Hinata tahu jika sensei sekaligus pembina Paskibra itu sedang mbicarakan tentang dirinya,"Ah... Hinata... Dia selalu menemani sensei diruang piket setiap pagi. Dan terimakasih karena tak pernah absen membersihkan ruang guru." Seketika semua orang tertawa sambil berbisik-bisik menatap Hinata. Hinata hanya melenguh, itu sungguh tak perlu dibicarakan.

Menyenangkan akhirnya lulus SMU. Meski itu sepele tapi itu tetap penting bagi Hinata. Mengingat beberapa berita ditv mengatakan ada banyak yang tidak lulus tahun ini. Hinata tahu itu tak mudah karena terakhir kali ia ada diperingkat 23 dari 26 siswa.

"Bagaimanapun Terimakasih!" Teriak Hinata senang. Hinata berterimakasih atas banyak hal dan juga berterimakasih atas kebaikan Deidara sensei, sensei dari pelajaran Matematika yang telah memberinya nilai pas-pasan. Hinata bersyukur mengingat hubungannya dengan Deidara sensei cukup rumit dan bermasalah. Hinata sempat takut Deidara sensei akan mengabaikannya seperti yang ia lakukan sejak keributan yang ia buat tahun lalu. tapi Deidara-sensei masih seorang guru yang baik, Hinata bersyukur untuk itu.

"Bagaimana dengan pesta perpisahan?" Hinata melirik Karin sebentar, benar pesta perpisahan minggu depan,"Aku tak yakin... Mungkin minggu depan aku sudah di Suna." jawab Hinata.

"Lalu Sasuke?"Hinata terdiam lama, ia tak memiliki apapun yang harus ia ingat tentang teman seangkatannya jadi ia tak begitu peduli tentang pesta perpisahan. Semua orang bertemu lalu berpisah, tak ada yang begitu istimewa tentang nostalgia atau semacamnya. Toh selama ini tak ada yang mau berteman dengannya selain Karin yang kutu buku dan mungkin Shion. Dia ketua kelas yang ramah jadi dia akrab dengan semua orang. ah ya... Hinata cukup akrab dengan si cerewet Kiba dan Sai yang selalu meminjam uang padanya. Tapi bukan! Bukan itu yang Hinata maksud. Karin sedang bertanya tentang Sasuke, pria yang Hinata taksir sejak beberapa bulan terakhir. Hinata selalu menekankan tiap kali mengucapkannya, Hinata dan Sasuke tak pernah saling bicara.

"Aku tak yakin..." Tapi Hinata menyukainya dan demi Sasuke Hinata akhirnya tahu bagaimana rasanya datang kesekolah tepat waktu meski hanya seminggu.

Hinata pernah mengalami hal buruk karena itulah ia tak pernah yakin untuk melakukan apapun. Tapi entah bagaimana awalnya, kini ia telah berdiri didepan gerbang sekolah dengan gaun terbaiknya. Hinata memiliki harapan dan ia sangat ingin mengejarnya. Jadi kali ini saja, Hinata putuskan untuk percaya pada dirinya sendiri sekali lagi.

Menarik nafas panjang dari hidung dan membuangnya perlahan lewat mulut. Hinata menegakan tubuhnya,"Semangat!" Ia mengepalkan tangan menyemangati diri sendiri sambil mulai berjalan, tapi baru 10 langkah masuk, hatinya hancur lagi.

Hinata memutar tubuhnya berjalan keluar sekolah. Ia melihat Sasuke menggandeng seorang gadis didalam dan mengenalkannya pada teman-temannya. Hinata bukannya gadis naif yang salah mengira jika adik Sasuke adalah pacarnya. Hinata tahu Sasuke memiliki pacar dan gadis itulah pacarnya, ia hanya tak menyangka Sasuke akan membawanya. Sasuke bukan pria bodoh yang tak tahu jika Hinata menyukainya, mungkin Sasuke hanya tak peduli.

Hinata mengusap air matanya dengan cepat. Sudah melihat sedekat itu mana mungkin ada alasan lagi untuk Hinata menangisi Sasuke. Hinata bukan orang seperti itu, ia tak tertarik pada apapun milik orang lain.

...

...

...

kembali ke Hari Senin pertengahan bulan Juli#

"Itu murid baru..." Hinata ikut melirik sebentar, pria itu terlihat tak asing dimata Hinata, tak ingin berlama-lama Hinata kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya membersihkan ruang piket bersama murid-murid lain.

Sasuke namanya, tak disangka dia masuk kekelas yang sama dengan Hinata. Hinata gadis yang tak begitu perhatian tapi tentu ada penilaian kecil jauh didalam fikirannya.

Sasuke duduk didepannya dan kadang keduanya bertemu pandang tapi itupun tak cukup penting, mereka bahkan tak pernah saling bicara meski sudah hampir dua bulan dia duduk didepan Hinata.

Tapi suatu hari dibulan September saat Hinata seperti biasa menunggu bis diperempatan jalan ia melihat seorang pria menghentikan motor gede yang ia kendarai tepat didepannya. Pria itu menatap Hinata dan tersenyum tapi Hinata tak yakin jadi dia mengalihkan pandangannya dengan tenang mengabaikan pria itu yang beberapa saat kemudian pergi.

"Apa aku?" Bisik Hinata bertanya pada diri sendiri. Hinata menundukan kepalanya dengan wajah merona. Hinata tak pernah meminta terlalu banyak tentang apapun dari siapapun. Ia tak merasa diabaikan adalah sebuah masalah besar dalam hidupnya tapi pria itu baru saja menatapnya dan tersenyum. Pria itu yang bahkan tak pernah bicara dengannya, pria itu Sasuke Uchiha. Dia melihat Hinata.

Hinata gadis yang sederhana. Tapi dia kikuk dan tidak menyenangkan. Awalnya dia terlihat seperti gadis pandai yang conglak tapi sejak kelas 2 Hinata jadi terlihat acuh dan malas. Ia beberapa kali berdebat panjang dengan Deidara sensei dan satu kalimat yang membuat sensei nyentrik itu benar-benar menjauh,"Dulu... Dulu... Kenapa dulu sangat penting?"

"Hinata..."

"Bisa tolong abaikan saja?" Hinata beranjak keluar dari ruang guru dengan ucapan terakhirnya,"Bisakah kalian lebih tenang? Kalian menuntut dan mengeluhkan segalanya. Itu keterlaluan... Padahal kalian tidak pernah peduli, kalian tidak tahu apa-apa tapi bicara banyak sekali." Hinata tahu itu ucapan yang tidak sopan dan keterlaluan, ia menyesal tak menahan dirinya tapi Deidara-sensei membalasnya dengan mengacuhkannya.

Hinata menghela nafas berat mengingat kejadian itu, sekali lagi ia menatap pantulan dirinya didepan cermin. Ia berusaha mengukir senyum simpul yang sederhana tapi ternyata sulit. Ia tak ingat lagi bagaimana caranya bersikap seperti gadis biasa. Tapi Hinata mengingat senyum Sasuke tadi pagi dan sesuatu yang aneh menghangatkan hatinya. Bukan debaran yang terasa sakit, hanya perasaan hangat. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum samar.

...

...

...

Hinata tak memahami dirinya. Sepertinya Hinata berusaha terlalu keras untuk... mencari perhatian Sasuke mungkin?

Ia mulai mengerjakan beberapa tugasnya dan mendapat nilai A saat ujian tengah semester. Hinata bahkan tidak terlambat masuk dalam seminggu. Dia berubah dalam semalam, namun hal yang instan selalu cepat berlalu. Sasuke mengabaikannya dan mulai bolos sekolah. Baru beberapa minggu kemudian pria itu menyampaikan surat keterangan sakit. Ternyata dia menderita kelainan ginjal.

"Hhh..." Biasanya pria itu sangat dekat. Hinata terus menatap keluar jendela selama perjalanan pulang. Ia kehilangan semangatnya dalam sekejap, yang ia lakukan akhir-akhir ini hanya memperhatikan kursi kosong didepan bangkunya hingga bel pulang berbunyi.

"Ng?"

...

...

...

"Hinata tidak tahu ya? Sasuke memang sempat sakit tapi dia sudah sembuh sejak lama..."

"Dia hanya bolos dan mencari alasan..." Karin menimpali celotehan Kiba dengan wajah sebal. Ia memang tak begitu menyukai Sasuke sejak pertama melihatnya.

Hinata kaget tapi ia tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa jadi dia hanya tersenyum menanggapi berita yang disampaikan kedua temannya.

"Hhahhh..." Akhir-akhir ini Hinata menjadi lebih sering menghela nafas. Saat hujan selalu menjadi saat yang tepat untuk memikirkan hal tak penting. Hinata menggulung tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal, matanya masih melihat keluar jendela. Diluar sudah gelap, mungkin sekitar pukul setengah tujuh malam. Ia ingat akhir-akhir ini sering melihat Sasuke diluar sekolah. Biasanya ditoko dekat persimpangan kesebuah sekolah menengah. Kadang ia terlihat sedang merokok dengan mata merah mungkin mabuk dan kadang ia membawa seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut pink sebahu yang ternyata pacarnya. Hinata mengetahuinya saat poto gadis itu dipajang sebagai poto profil di akun jejaring sosial Sasuke.

"Apa aku berfikiran sempit?" Fikiran-fikiran buruk muncul begitu saja. Sebenarnya tak aneh, Hinata hanya merasa... sedikit dihianati. Padahal Hinata bersimpati dan ia sungguh bersyukur jika memang Sasuke sudah sembuh. Tapi pria itu tidak menghargai dirinya sendiri dan Hinata tak suka.

Kesimpulannya Hinata kecewa. Mungkin laki-laki tidak memiliki banyak wajah seperti wanita, tapi mungkin juga lebih sulit mengetahui apa yang pria pikirkan. Jadi Hinata kembali keprinsip awalnya, jangan pernah menggantungkan harapan pada pria yang tak pernah kau ajak bicara.

Hinata tak suka gaya hidup Sasuke, ia hanya tak suka. Dia selalu bersikap seolah dirinya baik-baik saja tapi dibelakang semua orang dia malah terlihat melampiaskan segalanya.

Jika memang sulit katakan saja sulit. Apa salahnya? Katakan saja kalau itu tak mudah dan kau butuh bantuan.

...

Sasuke mulai kembali masuk sekolah diawal November dan ia mulai menggandeng beberapa gadis dari kelas pemasaran bahkan adik kelas bergantian ia dekati. Hinata sudah kembali menjadi dirinya, ia kehilangan semangat dan tak lagi ingin terlihat sebiasa gadis lainnya. Hinata bahkan mulai terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Sasuke berganti wanita. Jika ini sebuah novel romantis, pemeran utama mungkin sudah membeku tanpa pengakuan, jika semua orang jatuh cinta seperti Hinata seluruh dunia mungkin akan gila karena patah hati. Sasuke tidak lagi duduk didepan Hinata, ia duduk dipojokan paling belakang. Mereka hanya bertemu diambang pintu kelas lalu bertatapan dan selesai.

...

...

Akhir bulan Februari seminggu sebelum Ujian Sekolah#

Tingkat 12 selalu menjadi masa sulit. Terlalu banyak yang belum diselesaikan, akhirnya menjadi waktu canggung yang jarang diisi. Hanya beberapa guru saja yang masih fokus mengajar, sisanya kadang hanya datang untuk memberi wejangan atau mengajak siswa menonton video renungan. tapi ini sudah hampir jam 9 dan Ijazah SMP Hinata belum juga ditemukan. Ia menunda hal penting terlalu lama, hingga lagi-lagi ia keteteran masuk kekelas padahal matahari mulai meninggi. Jika saat ia datang pukul setengah delapan ia harus membersihkan ruang guru dan menghormat bendera selama limabelas menit maka Hinata yang baru sampai pukul sepuluh harus membersihkan seluruh sekolah dan menghormat bendera seumur hidup.

"Maap saya terlambat..." Semua orang berbisik-bisik mencibir Hinata yang tak pernah tepat waktu. Tapi anehnya dia selalu mampu muncul dikelas tanpa tahu malu. Meskipun ini sudah hampir pukul setengah sebelas saat hampir setengah waktu sekolah habis. Suasana masih cukup hening hingga suara derap langkah seseorang terdengar menyusul.

"Maap saya terlambat..." Ucapnya dengan suara serak yang khas nafasnya agak memburu mungkin ia berlari untuk sampai disini. tapi Hei!

Kau menyadarinya?

Seketika ruangan itu menjadi gaduh dengan suara suitan dan ledekan-ledekan,"Mereka benar-benar couple..." Sindir Shion yang langsung disambut gelak tawa siswa yang lain. Sementara Danzo-sensei hanya bisa keluar dari kelas dengan wajah kusut. Rasanya benar-benar gatal ingin menghukum dua murid menyebalkan itu tapi jam pelajaran sudah habis, tak ada lagi kesempatan mengingat jam makan siang akhir-akhir ini sangat sebentar.

Hinata yakin itu hal paling konyol yang pernah ia alami. Hinata mencari ijazah dirumah hingga tengah hari dan Sasuke pergi ke rumah kakaknya untuk mengambil ijazah yang ia tinggalkan disana saat masih bersekolah disekolah lamanya. Mereka terlambat diwaktu yang sama dan dengan alasan yang sama.

...

Hinata tersenyum mengenangnya. Hinata selalu berfikir tak ada hal yang cukup menyenangkan untuk diingat tapi mungkin tidak selalu begitu. Meski hanya kenangan bodoh yang kekanak-kanakan kenyataannya Hinata suka saat mereka membersihkan ruang guru, toilet, perpustakaan bahkan mencabuti rumput dilapangan sepakbola. Terakhir kali mereka terlambat dan dihukum berdiri didepan papan tulis hingga pelajaran produktif selesai. Seingatnya 5 jam pelajaran.

Dan ada satu kenangan lain yang sangat berkesan bagi Hinata. Saat hari Kamis yang terik tepat pukul 12 siang masih datang seperti minggu lalu dan minggu-minggu sebelumnya. Hinata hanya mengikuti tes basket untuk mengisi raport dan menonton dipinggir lapangan saat siswa yang lain mulai bermain voly. Hinata tak pernah suka olahraga.

Hinata tak begitu yakin jika Sasuke sedang berjalan kearahnya tapi ia semakin dekat dan akhirnya mendudukan dirinya disamping Hinata. Ia menggeser posisinya beberapa jengkal hingga tubuh mereka cukup rapat, tangan mereka bersentuhan dengan lambat. Dari tengah lapangan terlihat Shion mengacungkan jempolnya sambil memasang senyum tiga jari yang entah ditujukan untuk siapa diantara Hinata dan Sasuke.

Hinata tak mengerti, lapangan masih terlalu luas tapi Sasuke... selalu berada ditempat yang dekat. sangat dekat namun sulit dijangkau. Hinata tak berkutik. Ia hanya diam memasang wajah tenang berusaha mengabaikan tubuhnya yang mulai gemetar dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin yang tak nyaman. Ia merasa sangat sakit hari itu, jadi ia putuskan membenci Sasuke.

...

Hinata menatap gerbang sekolah yang ia tinggalkan sekali lagi sebelum benar-benar pergi. Hinata tersenyum simpul, tak ada banyak pengalaman menyenangkan disekolahnya tapi tak disangka bahkan saat kau menangis beberapa jam lalu kau akan tertawa saat mengenangnya sekarang,"terimakasih..."

Karena tak pernah ada cukup alasan untuk saling bicara...

aku bahkan tak mengerti mengapa perlu banyak alasan hanya untuk memulai dengan senyuman.

"Hinata..."

"Deidara-sensei?"


	2. Chapter 2

Menjadi guru muda, tampan, lajang dan guru matematika pasti menjadi kebanggan tersendiri bagi Deidara sensei. Itu terllihat sangat jelas dari cara bicaranya yang sangat membosankan menurut Hinata.

"Bulan depan aku menikah." Tak ada tanggapan. Toh usianya sudah hampir kepala tiga, jika Hinata boleh jujur Deidara-sensei sudah terlalu tua, sudah saatnya ia lebih rendah hati dan melupakan kesombongannya.

"Hinata..."

"Itu bagus untukmu sensei."Ulang Hinata seolah mengerti keluhan apa yang akan keluar dari mulut senseinya.

"Kau tidak pernah peduli ya? Itu melukaiku..."

"Hentikan sensei..."

"Dan kenapa kau masih memanggilku sensei?" Hinata berhenti mengunyah makanannya," kau tidak menyenangkan... Karena itulah aku memanggilmu sensei."

Hubungan seperti itu takan berhasil kan? Hinata menghela nafas berat dan mulai menjernihkan kembali kepalanya. Mungkin akan terdengar bodoh jika Hinata blakblakan mengakui satu-satunya alasan ia berkencan dengan Deidara-sensei adalah karena dia tampan. Ia hanya tak menyangka perkembangannya akan selambat ini. Sudah tiga tahun berlalu dan masih tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang mengerti apa artinya kencan dan saling berpegangan tangan. Apa arti hubungan mereka?

Hinata memejamkan matanya lama. Ia sangat benci saat semua hal menjadi tak terkendali,"Sasuke..." Pelan ia mengeja nama lama yang entah mengapa baru hari ini ia ingat. Yah... Hinata akhirnya memiliki saat yang ia rindukan, setelah ia meninggalkan pesta perpisahan dengan keyakinan bahwa tak ada hal apapun yang begitu penting untuk dikenang. Ia suka dulu, saat perasaannya begitu sederhana. Saat wajahnya merona karena cinta diam-diam yang ia pendam.

"Apa kau pernah mencintaiku?" Hinata sudah bosan dengan pertanyaan serupa yang selalu ia dengar sejak sensei itu mulai pergi ke acara perjodohan. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin pria itu dengar? Mungkin karena Hinata benci matematika ia pun tak pernah memahami hati Deidara-sensei. Tapi setelah dipikirkan lagi kedua hal itu mungkin tak berhubungan.

"Saya selalu merasa ada jarak yang sengaja kamu buat diantara kita berdua." Hinata tersenyum singkat menanggapi lebih pada bahasa Deidara sensei yang kembali formal. Ia selalu seperti itu saat Hinata membuatnya marah,"Sensei... jangan salah paham..."

"..."

"Orang seperti sensei... aku hanya tak menyukainya..." Hening cukup lama. Deidara sensei menunduk dengan raut yang tak bisa Hinata mengerti.

"Begitu? kenapa sulit sekali hanya untuk mengatakan penolakan sesederhana itu?"

"Karena kau mengijinkanku bergantung padamu disaat tersulitku." Deidara tahu. Hinata memiliki tumpukan arsip masalah saat SMU. Uang SPP, LKS, masalah kehadiran,kedisiplinan dan sopan santun. Hinata selalu melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan, meski sayangnya dirinya sendiripun tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan. Baiklah... jadi Hinata tak mampu menolak karena hutang budi. Itu terdengar lebih menyedihkan,"Dei..."

"A-apa?" Dei? Bahkan gadis itu mengejanya dengan tenang seolah itu hal sederhana saat nama panggilan saja menjadi masalah sangat besar untuk Deidara.

"Kau dewasa dan manusia yang terorganisir itu sungguh hebat, kau tahu itu. tapi duduk dihadapanmu sebagai Hinata sangat menyebalkan."

"Lanjutkan saja..."

"Kau merencanakan kencan romantis denganku dan membuat rencana cadangan tentang wanita lain jika aku mungkin menolakmu. Apa cinta orang dewasa sesederhana itu?" Entah kenapa emosinya tiba-tiba meluap. Hinata menatap Deidara dengan mata berkaca-kaca,"sama seperti kebanggaanmu akupun memilikinya. Kenapa kau tidak pernah berencana berusaha lebih keras untuk mendapatkanku?"

"Deidara... apa kau pernah mencintaiku?" Hinata mengulang pertanyaan yang sama memperhatikan wajah tertegun pria itu lamat-lamat,"Karena aku memiliki kebanggaan sepertimu... kuharap kau berhenti menatapku sebagai seorang murid bermasalah. Itu melukai harga diriku."

"Aku... hanya berharap kau sedikit terbuka Hinata."

"Aku sudah dewasa sekarang, dulu aku marah tentang sesuatu tapi tak tahu siapa yang harus kusalahkan. Aku sedikit sedih tapi tak memiliki teman untuk bicara... Semua remaja seperti itu. Aku tidak tahu dengan orang lainnya tapi aku sudah melupakn semua itu. Dan kuharap orang yang bersamakupun melupakannya." Karena Hinata tidak suka masalalunya dan ia lebih tak suka tentang dirinya sendiri.

...

...

...

Mungkin secangkir coklat panas akan memperbaiki suasana hati Hinata. Tapi undangan pernikahan dimeja kerjanya lagi-lagi menyulut emosi. Hinata memutar matanya, menahan keinginannya membanting barang-barang didekatnya. Sekalipun hubungan mereka bukan cinta tapi tetap menjengkelkan saat semuanya menjadi sia-sia hanya karena sebuah acara perjodohan. Hinata merasa sangat kecil dan tidak berharga.

Hinata menarik mantel dikursinya dan berjalan keluar. Pekerjaannya belum selesai, lagipula tinggal didalam rumah lebih lama hanya akan memperburuk suasana hatinya.

Satu porsi mi pedas saat pulang lembur selalu memperbaiki harinya yang kacau. Urusan percintaan dan keluhan atasannya yang menyebalkan itu lagi. Hinata kadang tak tahan hanya dengan melihat rambut klimis aneh Hidan. Usianya baru sekitar 25 tahun tapi gayanya seperti pria tua dan dia cerewet seperti wanita. Bahkan Hinata yang seorang wanita tidak secerewet itu. Dan lagi kenapa pria itu selalu menyalahkan segalanya pada Hinata? Padahal beberapa waktu lalu dirinya sendiri yang melempar kursi saat rapat.

"Permisi..."

"Ng?" Hinata mendongak menatap seorang pria yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Benar... Kau Hinata." Pria itu tersenyum seraya mendudukan tubuhnya disamping Hinata,"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik..." Hinata balas tersenyum canggung.

"Kau tidak ingat padaku?"

"Hm? Aku ingat... tentu... Lama tak bertemu. Kau sendiri apa kabar Sasuke-san?" Sasuke tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak sebaik saat bertemu denganmu."

"Hah?"

"Tidak lucu?" Gumaman-gumaman kecil keluar daru mulut Hinata. Mereka mulai bicara kesana-kemari berjam-jam hingga sekitar pukul sebelas malam. Berpisah dengan saling bertukar alamat dan nomor telepon diakhir pertemuan.

Hinata melirik punggung Sasuke sekilas saat mereka berpisah didepan gedung apartemen yang ditinggali Hinata. Aneh, malam ini mereka bicara banyak sekali, dan baru Hinata sadari saat itulah untuk pertama kalinya mereka benar-benar tak memiliki jarak. Waktu telah berlalu cukup lama dan telah mengubah cukup banyak hal. Ternyata bicara bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk dilakukan jika kau memang bisa bicara.

"Kenapa baru pulang?"

"Sensei?" Hinata terkejut mendengar suara Deidara saat ia memasuki apartemennya. Hinata baru ingat, Deidara tahu kunci kamarnya.

"Aku harap kau berhenti memanggilku sensei..." Keluh Deidara namun Hinata tak begitu menanggapi,"Itu terdengar melanggar hukum..." Hinata tertawa pelan menganggap itu lelucon yang bagus. Sementara Deidara mulai melingkarkan tangannya diperut Hinata.

"Kau Deidara-sensei..." Bisik Hinata saat pelukan Deidara mengerat padanya,"Jika bukan Deidara-sensei aku tak tahu harus memanggilmu bagaimana..." Deidara melepaskan pelukannya mendengar penjelasan perlahan Hinata. Ucapannya tak begitu jelas, tapi hatinya terasa sakit saat mendengarnya.

"Sensei... Bagaimana persiapan pernikahanmu?" Hinata tertawa dengan pertanyaannya sendiri. Hinata selalu gagal mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hinata... ayo jangan bahas hal-hal yang rumit. Ya?"

"Kau membuat segalanya rumit hanya untuku sensei." Hinata mencibir permohonan Deidara,"Pulanglah... Aku harus memikirkannya... SENDIRI..." Pinta Hinata penuh penekanan diakhir kalimatnya. Ia tak menunggu jawaban apapun jadi ia lekas memasuki kamar mandi dan mengunci pintu.

Ada apa dengannya? Kalau mau menikah, menikah saja. Kenapa terus datang dan membuat Hinata bingung. Kurang lebih itu yang Hinata pikirkan saat berendam hingga tertidur cukup lama. Ia terbangun saat hampir tengah malam dan mulai kembali mengeluhkan segalanya dalam fikiran.

Ia mulai mengingat kembali percakapannya dengan Sasuke beberapa jam lalu.

"Apa kau membenciku?" Pertanyaan sederhana itu sukses membuat Hinata kembali kalang kabut. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menanyakan itu, rasanya aneh.

Hinata mendudukan tubuhnya dikarpet dan menyalakan tv. Tapi ia hanya memeluk lutut dengan pikiran kembali mengawang membiarkan suara tv menemaninya agar tak merasa sendirian.

"Aku tak tahu ini tepat atau tidak. Kadang aku berfikir kau menyukaiku tapi kau terlalu pemalu, berikutnya kau seperti mengabaikanku dan lari dengan tatapan seolah membenciku."

"Hahh... Apa tepat menceritakan semuanya?" Hinata tiba-tiba merasa bersalah pada dirinya sendiri saat ia ingat telah menceritakan silsilah dirinya pada Sasuke dan keterikatan seperti apa yang Hinata alami saat itu. Hinata tak ingat apa ia pernah membenci Sasuke atau tidak tapi ia tak pernah lupa jika dirinya sangat menyukai Sasuke.

"Delapan tahun lalu pertama kalinya aku melihatmu bernyanyi diacara ulang tahun sekolah saat SMP... Aku mengenalmu sejak saat itu tapi tentu saja kau tidak, aku tak berfikir itu sebuah masalah. Tapi aku bertemu lagi denganmu saat kelas tiga SMU, dan kau tersenyum padaku. Aku hanya tak mengerti... Dari begitu banyak orang kenapa kau yang melihatku? Semua orang mengabaikanku tapi tiap kita bertemu kau selalu menunjukan jika kau mengenalku... Kau seperti itu saat orang-orang disekitarku sengaja pura-pura tak mengenalku."

"Hinata... aku hanya ingin kau lebih terbuka..." Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba saja ucapan Deidara-sensei yang ia ingat. Apa Hinata tak pernah terbuka? Hinata mengusap wajahnya berusaha menghela nafas dengan tenang. Apa Hinata masih tak terbuka? Pengendalian diri tak lagi berguna, setetes air matapun akhirnya keluar dengan mudah.

Hinata bukan orang yang bisa terbuka pada orang lain. Karena itu ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa saat ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang terasa sakit. Hinata hanya berfikir jangan membesar-besarkan, jika kau merasa sakit hingga tak bisa bernafas orang lain bahkan sudah tahu rasanya mati. Jika kau merasa sakit orang lain juga merasakan hal yang sama. Hinata tak tahu jika ia menyimpan lukanya begitu lama. Meski ia kadang lupa, luka itu sama sekali tak pernah hilang. Saat itu Hinata hanya anak-anak dan ia merasa harusnya tak diabaikan. Bukankah itu sangat sederhana? Hinata selalu yakin hatinya tak begitu rumit, tapi kenyataannya Hinata selalu sendiri. Hinata merasa sedikit kesepian. Akhirnya Sasuke lah yang bisa mendengar keluhannya bukan Deidara-sensei.

...

...

...

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan saat matahari pagi memaksanya untuk bangun. Terlalu dingin untuk mandi sepagi ini jadi ia memulainya dengan acara anime pagi.

Sambil menguap Hinata membuka gordeng. Hari kamis masih datang seperti sebelumnya. Mungkin hari-hari itu tahu kadang membawa hal yang buruk pada manusia tapi mereka hanya kembali datang tanpa merasa bersalah. Ini hari pernikahan Deidara-sensei. Padahal Hinata berharap hari ini saja kamis tak mendatanginya.

Hinata selalu menyangkalnya tapi sekarang hatinya terasa sangat sakit. Hinata menyukai Deidara.

"Terimakasih..." Karena menjadi penopang untuk Hinata yang rapuh. Dan terimakasih untuk genggamanmu sampai Sasuke datang menjemput kembali Hinata.


End file.
